Harry Potter and The New Life
by hppj4ever
Summary: This is my take on life after the war. Strictly Cannon. Harry and his friends experience a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own anything! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Ok! Here is my new fic. I will be trying to stick to cannon as much as possible. Please read and review!**

**Dinner at the Burrow**

It was June 25, 1999. Molly Weasley hummed as she stirred the ingredients in her onion soup. After the soup was ready, she picked up her wand and flicked it. The pot of soup rose a few inches above the stove and poured its contents into a large bowl that was waiting nearby. Molly flicked her wand again and the pot flew over to the sink and the bowl of soup was banished to the table where the rest of the dishes were already set.

Molly looked over the night's dinner, just to make sure that nothing was amiss. There was the steaming bowl of onion soup, the mashed potatoes, the roast potatoes, a bowl filled with a mixture of various vegetables and a mound of roast chicken. For dessert, Molly had conjured a few treacle and chocolate tarts and a bowl of vanilla ice-cream, topped with strawberries.

Satisfied that everything was in order; she called out, "Dinner's ready!" The staircase creaked as the rest of the inhabitants of the Burrow ambled downstairs to greet the delicious smell of dinner. Bill and Charlie were the first to enter the small kitchen. Bill, with his long scars, would have looked menacing, if it wasn't for the smile that played across his face. Charlie was muscular and looked pretty much the same as always, save a few new burns on his arms. Ron and Harry followed Charlie. Ron had finally ceased to grow and stood at six foot, seven inches. However, in the one year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron had undergone a training regime. As a result, he was extremely well-built and fit. His height combined with his newfound fitness made him an imposing figure.

Harry was slightly shorter, at six foot, three inches. He had a similar build to Ron and was a tad more fit. The scrawny eleven-year-old boy had transformed into a muscular eighteen-year-old man.

"Well, now that you're all here," said Mrs. Weasley, "let's eat."

The boys helped Mrs. Weasley carry the trays and bowls of food outside. They would be dining in the garden. The group sat down and tucked in.

"Wow mum! This is great!" Ron complimented his mother. Ron's love for food had not diminished in the slightest.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled, she considerably thinner, now, and small patches of grey had invaded her head. However, she still retained a motherly personality.

Half an hour later, everyone retired to the living room where two isolated conversations occurred. Bill was telling his mother stories about work and the goblins' new attitude. Charlie was also listening, but his eyes were glazed. Ron was complaining about the lack of contact from Hermione, while Harry patiently listened to his best friend.

"I mean, I get that she's got N.E.W.T.s and everything, but would a couple of letters kill her?" grumbled Ron, "she's going to get seven 'outstandings' anyway!"

Harry shrugged; Hermione Granger had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete her schooling. The invitation to return to the castle had been extended to all three of the friends by McGonagall, but neither Ron nor Harry had accepted. They _had_, however, agreed to help Kingsley Shacklebolt to deal with the after-effects of the war. Both of them had just completed a one year Auror trainee program and would officially join the Auror office in September.

Harry thought about his own girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny would also be finished with Hogwarts and was going to be, as she excitedly told her family and friends, a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, her childhood team. Ginny was leading the Gryffindor Quidditch team while Hermione had been made Head Girl.

Three faint pops distracted the five people in the living room. Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to find that her husband and two sons had arrived.

"I was getting worried" said Mrs. Weasley, as she kissed Mr. Weasley and then hugged Percy and George. Among the seven Weasley children, the war had affected Percy and George the most. Understandably, George was distraught over the death of his twin. Percy, on the other hand, suffered from self-inflicted punishment. He had yet to fully forgive himself for abandoning his family. Although the rest of the family had tried to get Percy out of his grief, there was still a sense of lingering grief emanating from him. Bill, Charlie, Ron and Harry entered the kitchen.

"How are you two doing?" asked Bill. A faint smile lit up George's face,

"Pretty good, I had a great time with Angelina at the Three Broomsticks." George and Angelina Johnson had gotten together, six months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Angelina had played a major part in helping George come to terms with Fred's death. Percy, too, had a girlfriend who helped him recover.

It was the September after the war; the Ministry of Magic was in shambles. Kingsley had called an emergency meeting with all the Heads of Departments. There were five people, including Kingsley, in that meeting. Gawain Robards, the former Head of the Auror department, was promoted to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amos Diggory was the new Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Arthur Weasley retained his place in the Ministry as did Percy. Kingsley introduced a group of volunteers that wanted to help. The group included Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. Most of the volunteers were directed towards the Auror Department. One of the female volunteers caught Kingsley's attention when she suggested that a department concerning Muggles should be reinstated. Both Kingsley and Arthur were pleased with the idea and Arthur, who had never lost his fondness for all things Muggle, discussed ideas with the Muggle-born witch. This was where Percy first saw his girlfriend. There was a lot of work to be done, but the girl, who was called Audrey Williams, proved to be determined and resourceful. Percy found himself attracted to the beautiful and hard-working witch. Soon, their friendship blossomed into a more intimate relationship. Audrey was well-liked by the Weasley household and, according to George, even managed to tone down Percy's pompous attitude and his obsession with the rules.

Overall, the Weasley clan was happy. The void created by Fred's death was by no means filled, but had been accepted by the family.

**Ok! This is the first chapter. I know that it may be boring, but It had to be done. Please read and review. I am extremely sorry to say this, but I cannot update this fic periodically. I have finals, but I will complete it. Thank you for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank FredandGeorge4eva and the anonymous reader (Guest) for reviewing. Thank you! Here's the second chapter. Disclaimer! I do not own anything you recognize! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling**

**The End of Summer**

July came and went. Ginny and Hermione had returned from Hogwarts and the two couples, Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione, spent their time cuddled together on the couch or, occasionally strolling through Hogsmeade. However, the summer was drawing to the close. In September, Ginny would start training at the Harpies' home ground in Holyhead, which was in Wales. Hermione would be starting at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. Harry and Ron would be starting at the Auror Department. They were all happy with their jobs, but that didn't mean they wouldn't miss each other.

On the thirty-first of July, Harry was woken up with a kiss from Ginny. He had received a lot of presents, including the traditional Weasley jumper, a book about dragons from Charlie, a book on the Auror Department from Percy, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from George and sweets from Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself, making an enormous stack of pancakes covered in treacle and syrup. There was also your classic bacon and eggs and she rounded breakfast off with a large blueberry muffin with a single lighted candle. Harry and Ginny went out to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"So, how's your nineteenth birthday?" asked Ginny with a smile on her face. Her hands were intertwined with Harry's. Harry smiled at her,

"It's going great!"

The talk turned to the future. Ginny was going to move into a flat in Holyhead by the end of August. Harry was still deciding if he wanted to go to Grimmauld Place. He wasn't too fond of the house and its history.

"When's your first game?" enquired Harry.

"The second Sunday of September, so you'd better be there" threatened Ginny with a twinkle in her brown eyes. Harry laughed,

"I don't know Ginny, I doubt Robards would let me off on my second week. The ministry is a mess and Kingsley needs everyone he can get."

Ginny sighed, "I'm just going to get over the fact that my boyfriend's primary concerns lie with the well-being of the wizarding world, aren't I?"

Harry turned serious, "Ginny! You know that I love you more than anything in the world, but I promised Kingsley that I would help him."

"Harry! I wasn't blaming you or anything! I know you have your duties and I am proud that you are this dedicated. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ginny exclaimed. Her pulse had begun to race when Harry had said that he loved her. Sure, she already knew that, but it was still thrilling whenever he said it out loud.

They finished their meal then took a stroll through Hogsmeade. It was the end of July, so the weather was still nice and warm. They stopped by George's shop and were pleasantly surprised to see Angelina and George standing at the counter together, watching, as customers eagerly perused through the collection of various joke items on offer.

"What's this George? Who would make their own girlfriend work in their shop?" Ginny asked, sounding highly amused.

George looked affronted. "She volunteered, for your information, and I could really use the help"

Angelina calmed her angry boyfriend and then turned to Harry and Ginny,

"It's fine, I love this shop! Anyways, Happy Birthday Harry!" she wished Harry.

"Thanks Angelina!" Harry and Ginny turned to leave. As they left the joke shop, George yelled,

"Be sure to be at the Burrow by nine!" George turned back to a customer who was waiting patiently.

"What does he have planned?" asked Harry curiously.

"Can't say Harry, that's for me to know and for you to find out" Ginny answered slyly.

Harry and Ginny walked towards the Shrieking Shack, the shack seemed quiet and innocent. They turned away and walked towards a more cheerful place.

In the evening, Harry went to visit his godson, Teddy Lupin. Teddy lived with his grandmother, but Harry would frequently visit and Teddy simply adored his godfather. Harry arrived at Andromeda's house; he knocked at the door and waited. He heard a wild, excited shriek and the sound of tiny feet hurrying towards the door.

"Teddy! Slow down!" cried Andromeda. Harry chuckled to himself. Andromeda opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Harry! Happy birthday! I'm glad you're here, Teddy's been running about the house non-stop since lunch-time."

Harry's response was cut short by an excited shriek from Teddy.

"Harry!" Teddy had recently begun to talk and "Harry" was one of the first words he had succeeded in pronouncing properly.

"Hey! Little man" Harry opened his arms, inviting Teddy to leap into his arms. In his haste to do so, Teddy tripped over a pillow that was in front of him. Harry broke Teddy's fall with his arms. Teddy had inherited his mother's clumsiness. This, combined with his commendable amount of energy, kept Andromeda distracted and busy.

"You're coming to the Burrow for dinner, right?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"Yes, dear, Molly invited me."

"Then I'll see you there" said Harry. "Be good for your grandmother Teddy"

Teddy nodded; he was preoccupied with the tiny Quaffle he was chewing. Harry smiled and then left. Harry's visits were often brief, but he loved every second.

Harry was due at a meeting with Kingsley at seven. He decided to go early. He apparated, experiencing the brief unpleasant sensation of suffocation, and appeared in front of the great building. He strode inside and got into the elevator. Soon the cool female voice announced that he had arrived at the Minister's office.

"Harry! Good to see you! Sorry to bring you in on your birthday, but Robards would like to discuss something with all the Auror volunteers" greeted Kingsley.

"It's no problem at all" Harry reassured the minister. Kingsley guided him towards a large room, primarily used for conferences. Robards, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron were already there.

"Ah Mister Potter, good, you're here. Now let's start" Robards' face turned grim. "There's a lot of work to do, Death Eaters are still roaming throughout London and I'd also like to flush out those hiding abroad. Another issue that need solving is Azkaban. The dementors have been removed by the minister, so Azkaban is virtually unguarded." Here, Robards glared at Kingsley, as though blaming him for the lack of security around Azkaban. "Therefore, half of you will be transferred to Azkaban prison to serve as guards. The other half will assist my aurors in tracking down and capturing Death Eaters. I have to warn you, many of the aurors will not like you. They feel that you are too young and do not have the proper credentials to become an Auror, even if you did participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. The majority of you have no NEWTs. The minister has recruited you because we are short of staff. You will have to earn your place and respect in the Auror Department." He directed the next sentence to Harry, "Especially you, Mister Potter, the fact that you defeated Voldemort is admirable, but it means nothing to the Aurors in the department." Now that's all for warnings, now for your schedules and partners." Robards ended his grim speech and started handing out schedules to everyone, not unlike how McGonagall handed out timetables. Harry looked at his schedule and discovered that he had the night shift on his first day. In fact, he had night shifts for five days out of the six working days. On a happier note, he was paired with Ron and Neville. At the bottom, a small note informed him that, in the case of an emergency, he would also work Sundays. The pay listed was 5000 galleons. Not that Harry needed it, Bill had told him that he needn't work at all and he could live a life of luxury. The Potter family wealth added to the Black fortune made Harry one of the richest wizards in the world.

"Right, you can go" Robards dismissed the room abruptly. Harry left the room flanked by Ron and Neville.

"Blimey! 5000 galleons" said Ron.

"I'm just glad we get to work together" said Neville.

"You'll also have an established Auror in your team" said Kingsley, who was also walking alongside the trio.

"Kingsley is there some sort of problem between you and Robards?" enquired Harry. Kingsley sighed,

"Some people don't like change, Harry. The dementors have been guarding Azkaban for as long as anyone can remember. They have to go; I won't risk another betrayal on their part."

Harry agreed with Kingsley, the dementors had to go. The sky had darkened; the full moon illuminated the night sky. Harry and Ron bade goodnight to Neville and disapparated. They appeared at the Burrow. A chorus of happy birthday greeted Harry. He smiled and walked towards the people who were standing outside, waiting for him to arrive.

"Happy Birthday dear!" said Molly, as she wrapped him in a warm hug. Harry shook hands with each of the Weasley brothers and Mr Weasley. He then received a passionate kiss from Ginny; this resulted in a bit of groaning from her brothers. Fleur and Audrey also shook Harry's hand. He even got a toothless grin from little Victoire. He received a hug from Andromeda and wrapped Teddy in a bear hug. Teddy squealed with delight and tried to get out. Laughing Harry let Teddy go and the whole group sat down to eat. Molly had outdone herself, and the family scoffed down her mouth-watering cooking.

"Harry, have you heard?" asked Charlie, "Rumour has it that the Quidditch World Cup is going to take place this year, in December."

"Really, in December?" replied Harry excitedly.

"Yeah, it's going to be held in Australia" said Charlie.

"That's going to be interesting" said Harry.

At nine, George set of some of his classic fireworks. The flashing gold and yellow colours drew Harry's face in the black sky. Everyone watched the display enthralled.

Suddenly, a cold, sneering voice pierced the calm and cheery atmosphere of the Burrow,

"Interesting indeed Potter, it's going to begin again, just like last time. I'd enjoy the summer if I were you because once you start work; I doubt that you'll be smiling for long."

Stunned silence followed the short speech. Harry's mind was racing, he looked around sharply, but it was impossible to see anyone in the darkness.

"Set up the wards on the house!" said Arthur, his voice carrying the subtlest hint of fear.

The older Weasley brothers nodded and got to work. Harry and Ron helped as well.

"Who do you think that was?" muttered Ron.

"I don't know, but we'd best be on our guard" replied Harry. The party was spoiled and everyone returned inside, to reside within the safety of the protected house. Everyone was thinking the same thing, who was that?

Voldemort was dead, but danger seemed to be ever present. For Harry, his summer of rest and relaxation was over.

**There it is! Chapter Two! Hope you enjoyed reading it, if not tell me why, if you wish. Constructive criticism is the best thing you can give me. Don't hesitate please and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Disclaimer! I do not own anything you recognize. All rights go to J.K Rowling. Please read and review. A/N**

**Victoire Weasley has not been born yet. I've edited the first chapter to match. It's a minor detail, but I want to be as close to cannon as possible.**

**The First Day**

Harry yawned and stretched his arms. It was six 'o' clock and the sun was beginning to ascend. It was the first of September, the first day of work. Previously, this date marked the beginning of school. It still did, but not for Harry. He walked to the kitchen. Harry lived in a small two storey flat in Diagon Alley. The flat also housed Ron and Neville. All the first year Aurors lived in similar fashion. They lived in identical flats with the people on their team. Neville and Ron were already in the kitchen. Ron was reading The Daily Prophet.

"Morning, Harry" Neville greeted Harry.

"Morning, Neville" replied Harry, "Hey, Ron, anything about the man who was at the Burrow?" The mysterious man who had crashed Harry's birthday party had yet to be identified. Harry had reported the incident to Kingsley and Robards. However, they had not been able to do much. Kingsley had wanted to put out a warning, but Robards disagreed. He reasoned that it would be unwise to cause panic, so soon after the end of the war. While Kingsley did not wish to follow in the footsteps of his predecessors, he, too, realised the importance of keeping the community calm and peaceful. Nevertheless, Kingsley did put out a notice, reminding people to keep their guard up.

Ron shook his head, "Nope, not a single mention" Harry sighed, and then grabbed a slice of toast from the stack of toast that was prepared by a house elf. All the flats came with a house-elf to assist the inhabitants. The three men sat down to enjoy a delicious breakfast. It included waffles, bacon and eggs, and toast. By the time the plates were empty, the clock had struck seven. Work began at eight, so Harry, Ron and Neville killed time in their own ways. Neville read Hot with Herbology, a magazine that reported the latest findings in the field of herbology. Neville had told Harry and Ron that he was going to be an auror temporarily. He did not know how long he would be an auror, but he was sure that it was not going to be his lifelong profession. Hermione was staying at the Burrow, so Ron decided to pay her a visit. Hermione was also starting work and Ron was going to accompany her to the Ministry. Harry was lost in a letter from Ginny. Ginny had moved to a flat in Wales during the last week of August. The letter was nothing special; it just described her new environment and her new teammates. Harry sighed and put the letter aside.

It was seven- thirty, when Harry and Neville decided to make a move. They didn't mind being early on their first day of work. A disgruntled Ron joined them. Apparently, Hermione had graced him with one kiss and then sent him back because she didn't want any 'distractions'. They pulled on their auror robes and disapparated. They appeared in the Atrium. Harry grimaced; he didn't have the greatest memories when the ministry was concerned. They quickly strode towards the elevator, passing a brand new statue on their way. The horrible statue of a witch and wizard sitting on muggles was removed and in its place stood a statue of Albus Dumbledore. The statue's arms were spread wide, similar to the way Dumbledore greeted the students of Hogwarts at the start of the year. The statue wore armour of gold. The names of everyone who had lost their lives in the war were engraved in the gold armour.

In the elevator, the trio wear greeted by Seamus and Dean. The quintet travelled down to the second floor. The cool female voice announced that they had arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The quintet separated in the crowd that occupied the largest department in the ministry. Harry caught sight of Williamson and followed him. Ron and Neville followed suit. Williamson stopped in front of a series of cubicles where wizards and witches, wearing brown coats, sat working on reports.

"Potter! Come over here" Robards caught Harry's attention and gestured towards a cubicle towards the end. Neville and Ron followed Harry to where Robards was pointing. Robards ushered them to a modest cubicle with a desk and chair. On the wall there were pictures of escaped Death Eaters. "This is what you get. Weasley, Longbottom, your cubicles are in front of this one. Now, get started!" Robards flicked his wand and a stack of papers appeared on Harry's desk.

"Paperwork?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, Weasley, most of the time, this is what we do. We're not Hit Wizards. If there are no more questions, I suggest you get started. You wouldn't want to come to work on your first Sunday as aurors to keep track of work. Also, Potter, usually you would have a night-shift today, but as it's your first day, I'll cover for you. Just for today"

Harry, Ron, and Neville sat down and began to work. Harry scanned the first page. It was about a reported sighting of the Carrows. The Carrows had been momentarily detained in Azkaban, but had managed to escape in the confusion that followed the change of Azkaban guards. The dementors were banished and wizards had taken over the responsibility of securing Azkaban. It wasn't ideal, but it was preferred by the majority of the wizarding population. Harry had to compose a report summarizing the essential information in the report, ignoring the press' interference. He was also expected to give his opinion on what has to be done and give reasons as to why he is of that opinion. He heard Ron groan. He picked up a quill and began to write.

Hermione was nervous. She had arrived at the ministry fifteen minutes ahead of time. She got off the elevator on the fourth floor and had just sat down in her cubicle. Half a dozen people were in cubicles surrounding her. The first thing that Hermione had done when she entered the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was talk to Amos Diggory. Cedric Diggory's father had lost his pompous attitude and kindly listened to Hermione as she outlined her ideas. Diggory tried his best to explain why her ideas wouldn't work. Hermione was determined to make her ideas work, but she realised that the house elves themselves were a problem. Her first idea was to locate mistreated house elves that were unhappy and allocate them to Hogwarts, where they would be treated humanely. Amos thought this idea would work. However, he warned her that it would be tedious work and she would have almost no help from her colleagues. Hermione didn't care.

"So I can get started then?" Hermione asked her boss.

Amos Diggory nodded and said, "You have promising ideas, but be careful. You might have to deal with angry wizards and you might receive threats. In that case, I urge you to talk to me or someone in the auror department."

Hermione nodded and began to work.

Ginny was excited. She was wearing the purple uniform of the Harpies. Two h's were emblazoned in yellow. Her last name was also etched in the back of her robes in yellow. The number six was underneath her name. She grabbed her Nimbus 2000, a gift from her father, and raced to the Harpies' stadium. When she arrived, Gwenog Jones was already flying around the pitch. When Jones saw Ginny, she streaked back towards the ground.

"Weasley! Good to see you!" Jones greeted Ginny enthusiastically. "Now your skills are fantastic, but you're going to be on the reserve team for now. However, the reserve team practices with the regular team and the players are expected to remain fit. Countless people describe me as a Quidditch freak. I don't care what they call me as long as they stick to the training menu. Right, I see the others, come on."

Gwenog and Ginny walked towards the rest of the team. Twelve women stood with broomsticks. Ginny recognized most of them from her posters.

"Right everyone. This is Ginny Weasley. She'll be joining the reserve team." Jones turned to Ginny, "Right, on the main team, Abigail Brunner is the keeper, Catherine Dalton plays seeker. Emma Franks is a chaser along with Georgia Harrison and Wilda Griffiths. Katie Lyon is a beater along with yours truly. On the reserve team, we've got Indigo Jackson playing as keeper. Molly Newman is the seeker. Mary and Carrey Evans are beaters. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell will be joining you as chasers. I think you're familiar with them."

Ginny shook hands with everyone. Jones yelled, "Let's start!" Fourteen players kicked off and Ginny began her first practice with her favourite team.

Everyone met up at the Burrow for dinner. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all extremely tired. Ginny may have been more physically active, but doing paperwork was no easy task. They were warmly greeted with a hug from Mrs. Weasley. That night, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and the two couples sat outside to enjoy the delicious meal that Mrs Weasley had prepared. Bill was animatedly telling his parents about Fleur's pregnancy. Fleur was one month pregnant and Mrs Weasley wanted as much news as possible. Charlie was listening, but his mind was starting to wander. Harry and Ginny were swapping stories about their first day. Since Ginny's first day was a lot more exciting, Harry listened more than talked. Hermione was telling Ron about the ideas she had discussed with Diggory. She was a tad discouraged about the lack of support from her colleagues. Ron cheered her up by reminding her how stubborn and determined she had been in their fifth year. Hermione looked more cheerful and thanked Ron with a small kiss.

Once dinner was over, Ron and Harry apparated to their flat. Ginny returned to her flat in Wales. Hermione returned to her house.

"They're really growing up, aren't they Arthur?" Molly asked her husband, a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Yes, they are" Arthur affirmed with a proud smile. The couple retired inside and went to bed.

Harry and Ron returned to their flat to find a sweaty and red-faced Neville. When questioned, he muttered something about Hannah Abbott. Harry and Ron smirked and the three of them decided to hit the hay and go to sleep. Harry thought of his dream of becoming an auror. That dream was now realised and Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Don't be shy to comment. Constructive criticism is the best gift any of you can give me. Help me improve. Thanks, once again, for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I would like to sincerely thank everyone that has reviewed. I also apologize for the gap between updates. Disclaimer! I do not own anything you recognize! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Please read and review!**

**The Night Shift**

The village of Hogsmeade was silent and dark. The shops were quiet and their owners were all asleep. Nothing was to be seen lurking about the calm village. The moon illuminated the otherwise pitch-black sky. All seemed quiet and peaceful.

Harry surveyed the area from underneath his invisibility cloak. The cloak was the main factor that influenced Robards to give Harry the majority of the night shifts. It was a dull and dreary job. Harry had to patrol the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. The most interesting creature to appear in the street was a black cat. It prowled the streets, its bright green eyes sharp and alert. Harry sighed and turned his back on the cat. That was going to prove to be a grave mistake.

The black cat stealthily made its way towards Harry, its paws not making the slightest sound. Slowly, the cat crept behind Harry until it was within pouncing distance. However, the cat did not pounce. Its eyes narrowed and gleamed. The cat began to transform, its body elongated and bent upwards, its whiskers shrunk to become a small moustache and the black fur receded to form a black cloak. The vivid, green eyes remained plastered to the face of the man who stood in the cat's place.

Harry, who was oblivious to the remarkable transformation his back had witnessed, turned to find a wand a few inches from his invisible throat. His hand instinctively reached towards his wand, which was in his pocket. He was just about to draw his wand when he remembered that he was invisible. He tried to edge away from the unknown wizard. Harry couldn't see much of the wizard's face because said wizard was wearing a triangular mask that covered his face. The only things that were visible were his moustache and green eyes.

"Don't move!" a raspy, excited voice issued from the man's mouth. "I know you're there!" Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the man. "You want to duel?" The man seemed amused.

'No, I want to give you my wand' Harry thought sarcastically. The other wizard drew in his wand and flicked it. A blue light emerged from the tip of his wand and flew at Harry. Harry managed to deflect it with a stunner. The wizard growled and sent a barrage of spells at Harry. Harry deflected a few of the spells and dodged the rest. The wizard did not relent and continued his onslaught. Harry responded in kind, throwing every spell he knew at the unknown assailant. Eventually, the wizard tired. Harry sent a stunner at him, which he barely blocked. The wizard staggered. Cursing, he straightened and, glaring at Harry, disapparated.

Harry was bent over with fatigue. His breathing was short and erratic. He was peppered with small cuts. A rush of adrenaline shielded him from the sensation of pain. Daybreak was approaching; the faintest light could be seen. Harry winced, the rush of adrenaline abandoning him and he was starting to feel the brunt of the many cuts on his body. Harry took of the invisibility cloak and stuffed it into his pocket.

However, the surprises weren't over for Harry. As he caught his breath, he heard a soft, mocking, female voice whisper, "Aw! Is the baby auror hurt? You disappoint me Mr. Potter. I was expecting more of the wizard who defeated Lord Voldemort. Oh well, I'll just have to kill whoever the Auror Department churns out. I'll be seeing you soon Potter." A subtle crack announced that the witch had disapparated. Harry's brain registered the witch's words sluggishly. Harry shook his head in an attempt to regain control of his senses and disapparated. Hogsmeade awakened with the sun, the shopkeepers opened their shops, completely unaware of the events that had transpired that night..

Harry appeared in the Atrium. It was still early in the morning so very few people were present. Harry strode towards the elevator and rode it down to the Auror Department. Harry walked to the conference room where Robards, Kingsley and Proudfoot were discussing something. Proudfoot was now the Head Auror. Harry knocked on the door and went in.

"Ah Potter, I see you've finished –" Robards stopped short taking in Harry's battered appearance. "Sit down Potter, Proudfoot, get a healer here." Harry fell into an empty chair. After a brief pause, Robards asked Harry to recount the night's events. Harry told Kingsley and Robards of the wizard who had attacked him and the woman who had delivered the ominous message. The two men paled at the mention of the woman and glanced at each other. Robards sent a Patronaus to senior aurors, asking them to report to the ministry immediately. By this time, Proudfoot had returned with a healer who patched Harry up. Robards, looking stressed and anxious, said, "Potter, I want you to take a two week break effective immediately. No arguments. Your team will also be relieved of its duties for two weeks. Rest and recuperate with family. Am I understood?" Harry was still too tired to respond, so he merely nodded his head. Robards inclined his head in approval and left.

"I have something to give you, Harry" said Kingsley, speaking for the first time. He handed Harry a small, golden key. "This key opens Potter's Palace, your family's ancestral home." Kingsley smiled grimly at Harry before leaving the room. Harry got up, feeling much better. He returned to the Atrium and disapparated.

At the Burrow, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione and George were about to enjoy breakfast, when the sound of apparition caught their attention. Molly rose and made her way to the door to let Harry in. A chorus of 'Good Morning' greeted him.

"Good Morning, everyone" said Harry. He sat down on a chair that George drew up next to him. Mrs. Weasley set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Harry thanked her and the meal continued.

It was only when Ron and Hermione got up to go to work that Harry remembered that his team had a two week break.

"Actually Ron, I don't think you have to go in today or for two weeks for that matter" said Harry. The statement was met with a confused expression on Ron's part and an inquisitive expression on Hermione's part. Harry was pondering whether to tell them of his night shift when a crack distracted everyone. Molly rushed out to discover her daughter, supported by Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Harry and Ron eased Ginny from Alicia and Katie and helped her inside, where they laid her down on the couch. Katie and Alicia explained what had happened to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had been hit by a bludger during the morning's practice. The team's healer had fixed the major damage, but Ginny's leg was still mending. The healer had advised her to take it easy for two weeks. Mrs. Weasley entered the living room, muttering about dangerous sports. In light of Ginny's injury, Harry decided against telling everyone about his night shift.

"Robards wants us to read up on recent dark wizard activity. He says our team won't be needed much anyway and he doesn't want to risk an injury that can be avoided", lied Harry. The lie seemed to satisfy everyone, though Hermione was still a tad suspicious. "Anyway, I insist that all of you come with me to my family's house to spend this unexpected break." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a bit hesitant to accept the invitation, but eventually agreed to come. Hermione said she had to check with Amos Diggory. George agreed at once. Since school had started, the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, which had replaced Zonko, was more profitable and Lee Jordan was in charge of that shop. The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione would set off to Potter's Palace the next day.


End file.
